


sealed with a kiss

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint and Bucky decide to have some fun involving ropes, a vibrator and their bed.





	sealed with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts), [LoBoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 26 - Orgasm Denial. Okay, so this isn't _technically_ orgasm denial, per se, BUT I couldn't do that to my boy!! He deserves all the orgasms!!
> 
> It's the last day for Marvel Trumps Hate! Check out their website [here](marveltrumpshate.com) and support some awesome creators!

**Bucky**

“Please, Bucky, please, just let me come!” Clint cries out, squirming on the bed, tear tracks down his face. 

Bucky clicks his tongue, circling Clint. “I dunno, baby, d’you think you’ve earned it?”

“Yes, Bucky, please,” Clint sobs, muscles standing out in sharp definition as he strains against the ropes holding him down. “I’ve been good for you, haven’t I? Please?”

“Mm, not yet,” Bucky says, trailing the vibrator up Clint’s abdomen and watching the muscles clench. “I don’t think you’ve earned it just yet.” He spends a few minutes drawing nonsense shapes on Clint’s stomach, enjoying the way his breath hitches whenever Bucky brings the toy close to his groin. 

By the time Clint’s calmed down enough that Bucky can touch his dick again without fear of Clint coming on the spot, he’s also regained enough brainpower to see that Bucky’s straining in his pants. “You want some help with that, babe?” He asks, grinning.

Bucky doesn’t answer him, just holds the vibrator flush against the head of Clint’s dick until he’s howling, begging Bucky to let him come again. “Are you gonna keep mouthin’ off?” Bucky asks.

“Well, I wouldn’t if I had something _ in _ my mouth,” Clint answers, sticking out his tongue. 

“Maybe next time,” Bucky decides, because Clint’s looking way too smug to be rewarded. “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.”

“Well, what do I have to do to earn it?” Clint asks, his voice tinged in desperation. His hips are making unconscious little movements, like they’re seeking friction from the air, and Bucky snorts.

“Stop that, for one,” he jerks his head at Clint’s hips and Clint looks down, snickering when he sees them moving. 

“I can’t control that,” he says, looking back up at Bucky with an innocent look on his face, “You wound me up too good, babe. Not my fault I’m enjoying it.”

“Hm, maybe I should just leave you tied up here,” Bucky says, tapping his chin, “Just refuse to help you with your orgasm, make you do it on your own or not at all.”

“Would you change anything about how I am now?” Clint asks, eyes dark. 

Bucky shakes his head. “Well, maybe I’d attach the vibrator to your dick and leave it there. But I wouldn’t untie you.”

Clint moans breathily, fingers clenching like he wants to grab himself just at the thought of it. “Maybe another time,” he grits out, forcing his eyes open, “Today I mostly just want to come.”

“What if,” Bucky says, circling around him and leaning down so his mouth is right next to Clint’s ear, “What if I don’t want you to come? What if I just want to keep you here, tied up and at my mercy, just something for me to use to get off whenever I please, hmm?”

Clint whines then and starts begging. Bucky takes a step back and just watches him for a minute, enjoying the play of muscles under Clint’s skin as he tries to wiggle out of the ropes. “Please, Bucky, please don’t leave me here, I’m desperate, _ please _ don’t do that to me!” There’s a hint of real worry in Clint’s voice, and abruptly Bucky decides that he’s had enough.

He strides forward and wraps one hand around Clint’s dick and curls the other around the back of Clint’s neck, leaning their foreheads together. “I’m never leaving you, baby, not in a million years.” He pumps the near purple cock in his hands as he speaks, and by the time he finishes, Clint’s coming all over his hand. 

“Bucky, Bucky, fuck -” Clint wails, thrashing his head. His face screws up in pleasure, and Bucky’s not sure if he’s ever seen anything more beautiful than what’s in front of him. Clint slumps back onto the sheets with a groan, blearily blinking his eyes open and staring at Bucky.

Keeping eye contact with Clint, Bucky raises his come-covered hand to his mouth and cleans it thoroughly, and by the time he’s done, Clint’s eyes are black with desire even as he struggles to keep them open. “Shit,” he slurs, “We could go again.” Bucky snorts, reaching to untie Clint’s arms. “No!” Clint cries, flushing when Bucky raises an eyebrow at him. “Leave it, just for a while? Please? Makes me feel safe.”

“Sure, baby,” Bucky agrees, and after cleaning Clint off he climbs into the bed next to him and slides an arm under Clint’s shoulders. 

“Y’know, I really thought you weren’t gonna let me finish for a minute there,” Clint says, half asleep. 

“I thought about it,” Bucky answers, “But I love you too much to leave you unsatisfied.”

“Love you too, Bucky,” Clint mumbles, smushing his face into Bucky’s side and pressing a kiss to his hipbone. “Gonna return the favour when I can feel my legs again.”

“Alright, baby,” Bucky says indulgently, “You rest now, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Clint asks. 

“Promise.”


End file.
